Lost Meomeries
by Mouse Maxwell
Summary: Trowa /Serena with Kids as well this a song fic from the song It's all coming back to me
1. lost lulabye

Hi people it's me Mouse Maxwell. While I've written some Gundam Wing stories this is my first Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing fan Fic. So please be kind I don't own either or the song it by Celine Dion and the sing is: it's all coming back to me now. Now on with the story.  
Oh yea and this story take place during the battles with OZ for Gundam wing but I stretched them some so instead of six months the G-Boys knew each other it like four years . And gives Sailor Moon an alternate ending after they defeated of Bearyl. I decided to change it so that they have already fought chaos the doom tree black moon family and dead moon circus before Bearyl but they kept their memories up until before they fight the generals and Bearyl.   
  
Song lyrics are bold and in Italics   
  
Serena sat looking out her window from her bed into the night, watching the stars and moon above a cool wind blew in threw her open window a shiver went down her spine before she bowed her head and cried silently into her pillow.   
  
There were nights when the wind was so cold   
That my body froze in bed   
If I just listened to it   
Right outside the window  
  
In the distance a battle raged on huge Mobil suites were illumination gunfire. Explosion after explosion rocked the ground of the surrounding area. House, shops, and streets were being destroyed right out her window. Yet she did not know.   
Luna silently crept out the door past a pair of cribs and into the hall beyond . A tear dripped from her eyes as well as she thought of all that had just passed.  
  
There were days when the sun was so cruel   
That all the tears turned to dust   
  
~Four years before ~  
  
Sailor Moon stood there, and the Beryl attacked her with all her might. She would not go down she was ready to fight. Serena was suddenly Princess Serena, she shouted, "Cosmic Moon Power", and a strong pink energy flowed from the Imperium Crystal, dueling Beryl's dark energy...  
  
Serena's felt her power weaken and she knew needed help. Her fallen comrades gave her any strength they could muster. They would die vain! Hearing Serena plea, the spirits of the fallen Scouts arose, each ghostly figure holding onto the Crescent Moon Wand as they each remembered how Serena had helped them.   
"Mercury Power!" "Mars Power!" "Jupiter Power!" "Venus Power!" and finally: "COSMIC MOON POWER!" A pink light flowed towards Queen Beryl, she could only cry out in pain as she vanished. It was finally over. Serena looked around he frozen wasteland she saw the bodies of the scouts she cried and a single teardrop landed on the silver Imperuim Crystal and wished for her friends to be happy. In a blinding flash Her four closes friends disappeared. From the ashes of the Negaverse four bodies rose and also disappeared. Serena also disappeared only to reappear in AC195. Unknown to Serena her friends also showed up there. Serena avoided making contact with any body. On her first day of school she was paired with a brown hair boy with a long braid. After Serena threatened to kill him she was paired with a boy with a light brown hair and a bang covered a single eye. She got close to him. He was kind hearted and didn't speak much. But he brought her out of the shell that she had been hiding in since the that the scouts died in two years time he had brought back the Serena that every one had loved the year before. He learned of the life she once had and she learn of the life he lived now. She was introduced to his best friends. Yet once again Tragedy struck a year after She meet Trowa and the other G-boys The federation attacked were she was living and killed her family all that was left of her old life now was Luna and herself. Quatra's father adopted her and she became a permanent part of the winner family and the soul of the G-boys. Yet once again tragedy struck and the one she loved most was gone.   
  
And I just knew my eyes were   
Drying up forever  
~That morning ~  
Serena wandered silently around colony L3 towards the circus in town she was supposed to met a friend there.   
  
"Hello Serena come on were going to be late" Duo told her as he took hand and lead her towards the back of the tents "There some one here I would like You to meet."  
  
"Trowa meet Serena" He introduced them.  
  
Serena took one look at Trowa and Screamed before fainting into Wuife's arms   
Trowa looked at the fallen girl and left for the tent.  
  
"Stupid Duo, Real Stupid!" WuiFei told him and walked off with Serena in his arms He left to go were they were staying at one of Quatra's many estates.   
  
  
I finished crying in the instant that you left   
And I can't remember where or when or how   
And I banished every memory you and I had ever made  
  
~Two months earlier~(or after Quatra faced zero system  
"Were sorry Mister Winner but she's blocked out of her mind she doesn't remember him or anything that is that deals with the past Four years or so" the Doctor told Quatra when he left the room that Serena was sleeping in I would advise you or one of your three friends to stay with her until she awakens when she wakes let her know who you are and what has happened to her parents."   
Quatra walked into the room and sat on the bed when WuiFei spoke  
"Some times when a traumatic event happens the mind will block it out and any thing else that has happened that would cause such painful memories to surface she was calling for her family and him." A look of horror crossed Quatra's face and he raced out of the room.  
  
~That morning~  
  
WuiFei arrived back at the house with an unconscious Serena in his arms he took her up to her room and tucked her into bed looking pointedly at Luna he strolled out the room and down stairs to confront three worried pilots. We've found Trowa was all he said as he walked briskly out of the room and down the hall to the nursery were a little brown haired blue-eyed Girl played in a crib with a small plush pink bunny. She smiled up at him and gave him a two-year-old toothy grin. Then his eyes fell to a little boy sleeping on the floor a small plush dragon was clenched in his right hand and his left thumb was in his mouth a wisp of blonde hair fell into his face when he awoke and his dark green eyes watched as WuiFei picked up the girl and sat in a rocking chair and rocked her to sleep he closed his eyes in thought when he felt a small hand on his leg he looked down a the boy and smiled he shifted the girl slightly so he could hold her with one hand and helped the boy up with the other. The boy gave him a grin and blinked his green eyes in thought. "Uncle WuiFei tell us a story please." The little boy asked.   
  
WuiFei smiled at him. "What story do you want to hear Travis?"  
Travis thought a moment before replying " The one about the moon princess and the earth prince Endymon." Travis fell asleep listing to WuiFei retell the story of Selen the goddess of the moon fell in love with a shepherd.(author note I couldn't resist.)   
  
But when you touch me like this   
And you hold me like that   
I just have to admit   
That it's all coming back to me   
When I touch you like this   
And I hold you like that   
It's so hard to believe but   
It's all coming back to me   
(It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now)   
  
~Present~  
Serena looked over to the crib were her two children lay sleeping or at least that was what she thought for when she took a second look she noticed that they both were awake and staring at her.   
"Mommy why are you crying?" Travis asked, "you cry like uncle WuiFei did when he rocks Meiran. Why you and Uncle WuiFei Cry?"  
  
"Because he miss some one he lost right before you to were born. I became a friend with WuiFei wife she went off to fight and died and when Meiran was born I named her after my friend and You Travis were named after a friend of ours that died a long time ago." Serena told the children before looking out the window once more before looking over to see the twins fast a sleep. She stood up and walked out of her room and walked down the hall were there was a small child's room. She walks in and looks over at a three year old playing with Luna and Artims. I wish you could meet your daddy small one he miss your mom so much yet it is not safe to introduce you yet." She told the small child who seemed to smile and sadly agree. Serena took her hand and walked her down the hall to her room and tucked her into bed before turning on the baby monitor and going to Trowa's room.  
  
  
There were moments of gold   
And there were flashes of light   
There were things I'd never do again   
But then they'd always seemed right   
There were nights of endless pleasure   
It was more than any laws allow   
Baby Baby   
  
She crawls into Trowa's bed and inhales his sent before. Turning over and crying Her mind drifts off to a different time when the one she loved was by her side, then to the scouts, her parents her best friend. She remembered when MeiLin was born and how Meiran hid her after her birth and made Serena promise that if any thing should happen to her that she would take care of the child until the war is over. Then the child could go to her father.  
  
  
Ok Guys this is all I have for this chapter if you like it I might continue with this story after the Song fic. Maybe add details and all that has happened over time but I need to know if you like it so please R&R 


	2. wake up sleeping angel

Hi People just to let you know i'm not dead i decided to update so It's now 2am but who cares on with the story. Oh yea I don't own Gundam wing or salior moon if i did dou you think i would work at wal mart.  
  
A shadow fell across the bed were serena lay sleeping on the bed. Serena sat up with a start to catch Wufei standing in the door way with a wide a wake Travis in his arms smiling at her happiley.  
  
"Good morning mommy. Can we please go to the circus today. Please mommy please?" Travis begged from Wufei's arms.  
  
"yea mommy van we please go I want to see the clowns and the lions and tigers." a tosuled Meiran asked from the door." Moments later a dressed MeiLing and Duo bounced in the door.  
  
"Hey babe how bout a trip tothe circus my treat" Duo offered kindly with a smirk  
  
"Dou Maxwell i should have nown it was you who put them up to this when i get my hands on you you have a date with my clipers just you me and that lovley braide." Serena thretened good naturaly from under the covers of Trowa's bed. Duo eeppped anraced out of the room followed by the children.  
  
Serena looked at Wufei and laughed at the shocked expression on his face from the fact that he had saw a mirrow image of his late wife in the young MeiLing. "come on WuFei OUT Now so i canget ready for the day i have a felling its going to be a long one.  
  
TBC...............  
OK i know i said some stuff in the chapter before this and I am changeing some things One Mei Ling is Hotaru secound she 8 WuFei's wife not dead she'll show up as Rei later Two Travis and Meiran are 8 and 6 respectively. Third pairings so far are Trowa X Serena, WuFei X Rei Need help with the other pairing please let me know who you would like with the other three g-boys and SM girls Specal thanks to all that have reviewed THANK YOU!!!! THANK YOU!!!! THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. together again

Hi people I'm back sorry it took so long for me to update just now having time to . well if I said it once ive said it a few timees don't own sailor moon or Gundam wing so don't sue me I'd like to say thanks to DaughterofDeath, MarsMoonStar ,Angel-goddess, monnie girl, dolphi, DevilDarling, Li-chan, Alli, and TennisAngel for reviewing my story thank you so musch well on with the story  
  
Serena chased Wufei out of the room with a wave of her hand and turns and begins to get dressed. She pulls on a light pink sweater and a blue jean jumper when the phone rings.  
  
"Hello" Serena answered. "Serena is that you," a calm voice comes over the phone upon hearing the voice Serena flips on the video part of her phone to gaze into the eyes of her best friend, whom she had thought dead for the last five years. Violet eyes gaze back into Serena's clear blue ones "Rei I can't believe it's you after all these years. How are you? Where are you? What happened to you? How could you just leave Hotaru and Wufei like that? Oh Rei I missed you and the other so much." Serena burst into tears.  
  
Hero upon passing the room heard Serena crying pushed open the door and saw the videophone on and caught a glimpse of four girls standing around it  
  
"Oh sere don't cry I'll make you some of my cookies" a new voice caused Serena to look into the videophone  
  
"Lita, Ami, Mina, Rei, you all are alive. I was so afraid you weren't there." Serena began Wufei seeing Hero in Serena's door stuck his head in and caught a glance of the girls. A cry of anguish tore from his throat at the sight of the raven-haired girl on the screen interrupting Serena and making Rei go pale.  
  
"Wufei Your alive my keeper of justice," Rei said before fainting.  
  
"Ami where are you?" Serena asked the blue haired girl. We are on colinie L2 we can be there in" ami looked down into the hand held computer. " 12 hours is that sufficient" she asked  
  
Serena bowed her head were final going to see each ever again.  
  
Well that's all I have for now if anyone has any suggestions please let me know vote on your favorite pair as well the pairings so far are  
  
Rei and Wufei  
  
Serena and Trowa  
  
The rest are still out in the open  
  
Have to go now please review  
  
Mouse Maxwell 


End file.
